The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Gasteria plant botanically known as Gasteria hybrid and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘D Due’.
The new Gasteria plant is a naturally occurring whole plant mutation of Gasteria ‘WT10’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 23,622). The new Gasteria plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single plant within a population of plants of ‘WT10’ in a controlled environment in a cultivated area of Amposta, Tarragona, Spain in 2013.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘D Due’ first occurred by leaf cuttings in 2014 in Amposta, Tarragona, Spain. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.